Premios Anuales
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione Granger está a punto de cumplir su sueño de ser Premio Anual en Hogwarts, pero al llegar al castillo se encuentra con un pequeño inconveniente. Dicho inconveniente tiene nombre, también apellidos. Dicho inconveniente es Draco, Draco Malfoy.


**NA:** Una chica me retó a escribir algo que contuviera lo siguiente:

 _"—¿Hay algo del comportamiento femenino que no interpretes como que te encontramos atractivo?_

 _—Nunca me ha pasado."_

Así que aquí está. **Voldemort no existe** , ambos están a punto de cursar su séptimo curso. Espero que os guste :D

* * *

 **PREMIOS ANUALES**

* * *

Desde el mismo instante en el que Hermione recibió la carta de aquella majestuosa lechuza de plumas de un color blanco inmaculado, supo su contenido sin necesidad de abrirla: Sería Premio Anual en su último curso en Hogwarts. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció de inmediato en su rostro cuando sus ojos se desplazaron por las líneas del pergamino y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. No es que fuera la persona más modesta del mundo cuando de reconocer sus logros académicos se trataba.

Después de aquello, lo poco que quedaba del verano terminó haciéndosele eterno, y aunque siempre había disfrutado enormemente de los días en la Madriguera con los Weasley y con Harry, sus ganas de que comenzaran las clases y empezar a ejercer como Premio Anual eran tan grandes que contaba con impaciencia los días para volver al colegio.

Durante esas últimas semanas había acribillado a Percy a preguntas que éste había respondido de buena gana y con orgullo al principio pero con pesadez y cansancio al final. Hermione era consciente de que podía estar excediéndose de confianza con él dado que no eran los mejores amigos ni por asomo. Percy no era su Weasley favorito ni ella la persona con la que él hablaría si pudiera elegir, así que cuando Bill fue a hacerles una visita días antes de la fecha de regreso a la escuela lo tomó por banda para seguir sonsacándole las cosas que hacían los Premios Anuales. Si de algo no podían tachar a Hermione Granger era de inconstante. Ella era perseverante, daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir la información que necesitaba, pero no podía volver sin antes hacer una lista mental de todas sus nuevas responsabilidades y obligaciones. Sabía el compromiso al que se sometía al volver a atar aquella carta firmada de su puño y letra a la pata de la lechuza de Dumbledore. Tenía que prepararse mínimamente para sus nuevas tareas.

* * *

El corazón de la chica latía fuertemente en su pecho a medida que caminaba con paso firme y decidido por el hall. Crookshanks daba pequeños saltitos a su lado mientras intentaba cazar una mosca que revoloteaba por allí, pero lo único que podía ver Hermione era a McGonagall esperándola al otro lado con las manos a la espalda.

—Es un placer verla de nuevo, querida —saludó la profesora cuando llegó a su altura—. Deja que te ayude —dijo mientras movía una de las manos y apuntaba su varita al equipaje de Hermione.

—Gracias profesora —respondió Hermione, soltando el asa de su baúl cuando éste empezó a levitar a su lado—. Yo también me alegro de verla.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor le hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que la siguiera.  
Los pasillos del colegio estaban desiertos y los pasos de ambas resonaban por todas partes a medida que caminaban. Hasta las peludas patas de su gato hacían eco en los corredores. Hermione no creía haber visto nunca el castillo tan vacío, y es que todavía no habían llegado los alumnos para el nuevo curso.

Ella había ido un día antes, tal y como se le había indicado en la carta, para instalarse en su nuevo dormitorio y recibir instrucciones precisas por parte del director sobre sus nuevas tareas y cómo realizarlas, aunque ella ya se había encargado de enterarse por sus propios medios.

Hermione estaba tan sumamente metida en sus pensamientos que cuando McGonagall se detuvo estuvo a punto de chocar con ella.  
Miró a su alrededor. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando, pero estaba segura de que nunca había estado en aquella parte del castillo.

—Hace poco que ha llegado su compañero. El profesor Snape ya se ha encargado de acompañarle hasta aquí y hacerle saber que debéis ir a ver al director en un par de horas. Es un honor para nuestra casa que la hayan nombrado Premio Anual, señorita Granger —comentó McGonagall.

Pero hacía unos segundos que Hermione había dejado de escucharla.

—¿El… El profesor Snape? —farfulló. La vieja profesora le dedicó una mirada maternal para infundirle ánimo—. Pero… pero hace décadas que un Slytherin no es Premio Anual…

McGonagall se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sprout y Flitwick propusieron a varios alumnos brillantes de sus respectivas casas para el puesto, pero hubiera sido un claro caso de discriminación si el director los hubiera elegido a ellos antes que a este chico. Su rendimiento académico siempre ha sido tan impecable como el suyo propio —comentó, luego se sacó una llave del bolsillo de la túnica y se la tendió—. La puerta tiene un hechizo que la hace inmune al "Alohomora". Dentro encontrarás una pequeña sala común, un baño para ambos y una habitación individual para cada uno. Yo debo irme, pero estaré en la sala de profesores si me necesita. Y recuerda, en un par de horas debéis acudir al despacho del director —dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta por donde habían venido.

—De… De acuerdo —susurró Hermione, viéndola alejarse. Luego se volvió hacia su gato—. Tú tampoco te esperabas esto, ¿verdad?

Crookshanks se sentó y le maulló de tal forma que Hermione lo interpretó como una negativa. Dando un suspiro y sin concederse ni un minuto para asimilar su situación, metió la llave en la cerradura y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Lo primero que llamó su atención cuando miró al interior de la estancia fue aquella cabellera rubia y tan repeinada hacia atrás que tan familiar le resultaba, aunque no debiera… Parecía tan concentrado mirando los libros de la estantería que ni siquiera había oído la puerta. O tal vez sí y la estaba ignorando. No hubiera sido una sorpresa tal falta de respeto hacia los demás viniendo de él… de Malfoy. El chico que sería Premio Anual con ella durante todo el curso sería Malfoy.

" _Mal-foy_ ", pensó con desgana para sus adentros mientras reprimía un resoplido de resignación.

A pesar de que lo que le pedía el cuerpo era salir corriendo de allí, entró del todo y cerró la puerta tras ella. No iba a dejar que precisamente fuera Malfoy quien le arruinara su sueño de ser Premio Anual. No iba a renunciar a ello por su culpa.

Al volverse no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa cuando se percató de que Malfoy la miraba de arriba abajo con una mueca de desagrado en sus finos labios aristocráticos. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recomponerse.

—Malfoy —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Granger —dijo él. Por su tono de voz tampoco parecía contento con la elección del director.

Hermione cruzó la sala de estar hasta la primera puerta que encontró, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla para mirar en su interior la gélida advertencia del chico la hizo parar en seco.

—Ésa es mi habitación.

Ella le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo antes de pasar por su lado para ir a la siguiente habitación. Deseando perderlo de vista, entró dentro y cerró con más fuerza de la que había esperado. Su baúl seguía levitando a su lado, así que lo cogió y lo dejó sobre la cama.

El dormitorio tenía un tamaño aceptable. Había un escritorio bastante grande cerca de la cama, un armario en el que estaba segura que le sobraría espacio y una gran ventana con unas vistas preciosas a las frondosas montañas de los alrededores. ¿A qué altura estaban del suelo? ¿Tantos pisos habían subido? No se había dado ni cuenta.

Optó por sentarse en un lado de la cama y observar todo aquello. Había conseguido su sueño de ser Premio Anual, pero la perspectiva de tener que compartir espacio con Malfoy durante todo el año era poco más que deprimente. No quería que eso lo arruinara todo, no quería tener que arrepentirse de aceptar el puesto, ni de desperdiciar su último año en el castillo amargada con su constante presencia. Era obvio que ambos tendrían que trabajar conjuntamente para llevar a cabo tareas complicadas y de cierta responsabilidad, y no sabía si Dumbledore había pensado demasiado en el hecho de que ambos se llevaban a matar.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. ¿Tal vez estaba exagerando? Sin duda se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos. La experiencia no tenía por qué resultar tan mala, ¿verdad? Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad, ambos ya eran maduros y no tenían por qué dejar que sus rocecillos personales afectaran a…

—¡MALDITO BICHO DEL DEMONIO! ¡FUERA, ALÉJATE!

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel bramido, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo a la sala común a ver lo que pasaba.  
Malfoy sujetaba contra su pecho la jaula de su lechuza mientras que Crookshanks escalaba por su pierna con una facilidad asombrosa, con el pelo erizado y profiriendo un bufido detrás de otro. El ave ululaba fuertemente mientras aleteaba rápidamente las alas, como queriendo defenderse del gato.

—¡AY! ¡LAS UÑAS! ¡GRANGER, CONTROLA A TU ENDEMONIADO GATO!

—¡Crookshanks!

Éste ya iba por su cintura cuando Hermione corrió a quitárselo de encima, pero Malfoy iba de un lado a otro, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo y trataba de hacer que se soltara haciendo extraños movimientos de cadera. Hermione lo seguía por la estancia intentando alcanzar a su gato, pero les llevó un rato hasta que ella fue capaz de cogerlo.

Estaba reprendiendo a su animal de manera un poco entrecortada cuando él alzó la voz para que lo escuchara.

—La próxima vez que ocurra algo así tiro al maldito gato por la ventana —gruñó, poniendo la jaula de su lechuza sobre la mesa.

Hermione fingió no oírlo y fue a llevar al gato a su habitación. Luego cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala.

—Lo siento —las palabras salían de su boca casi a regañadientes. No le gustaba la idea de tener que pedir disculpas a Malfoy, pero tenía la suficiente educación como para tragarse el orgullo y hacer lo que debía—. El viaje ha sido largo y no come desde hace unas horas, está cansado y hambriento, pero te aseguro que es un buen gato.

—Me importa una mierda si está cansado o tiene hambre, Granger —espetó él con toda la prepotencia de la que siempre hacía gala—. Por lo visto vamos a vivir aquí durante un curso entero. Tendremos que establecer unas normas para que estas cosas no vuelvan a pasar.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Normas?

—Sí, Granger, normas —repitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se alisó la túnica con las manos y trató de peinarse el único pelo que se había movido de su sitio en su cabeza—. Primero, nada de tener al estúpido de tu gato suelto por aquí. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado cuando ha visto a Foy. Segundo, estableceremos un horario para el baño. No quiero tener que entrar después de ti por las mañanas —se estremeció un poco, como si la simple idea le diera escalofríos—. No conozco tu tránsito intestinal, pero no quiero llevarme sorpresas.

—¿Mi trans… Mi qué?

—Silencio —le interrumpió él, sentándose de la manera más elegante y señorial en el sillón—. Tercero, nada de insinuaciones. No me importa que sientas curiosidad por lo que cuentan las chicas sobre mí, yo no soy para ti, ¿entendido? Cuarto, no quiero ver a Potter ni a Weasley por aquí cuando…

—Espera —Malfoy exhaló el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, la miró y apretó los labios al ver que le había interrumpido—. ¿Insinuaciones? ¿Qué insinuaciones?

—Vamos, no llevamos aquí ni treinta minutos y ya me has mandado señales más que evidentes —parecía aburrido, como si rechazar a una veintena de mujeres fuera algo que tuviera que hacer en su día a día.

Hermione frunció mucho el ceño y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Él suspiró, luego se miró las uñas de manera despreocupada.

—Tus miradas de soslayo, tus tocamientos… Entiéndelo Granger, este cuerpo nunca será tuyo.

—¡Estaba tratando de quitarte a Crookshanks de encima! —exclamó ella, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sí, es una buena excusa para intentar hacerme creer que no lo estabas disfrutando.

Hermione rodó los ojos tan fuerte que le dolieron.

—¿Hay algo del comportamiento femenino que no interpretes como que te encontramos atractivo? —preguntó ella, un poco alterada.

—Nunca me ha pasado.

—¿El qué?

—Que una sola mujer no me encuentre atractivo —respondió. Seguía mirándose las uñas, pero ahora sonreía ladeadamente. Parecía orgulloso de… bueno, de ser él. Draco Malfoy. Era evidente que se gustaba _demasiado_.

—Eres imbécil —se quejó, dándole la espalda y caminando de vuelta a su habitación.

—Pero guapo —lo oyó decir antes de cerrar la puerta, más para él mismo que para ella.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**

 **Cristy.**

 **NA2:** Puede que escriba algo más para esta historia. No lo tengo claro aún xD

De momento marco la historia como completa :P


End file.
